


Persona Of The Emblem

by Deathcon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcon/pseuds/Deathcon
Summary: What if Byleth had the powers of the Wild Card? What if certain characters have shadows that must be trampled with? Well this story answers these questions!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Persona Of The Emblem

'A teacher...' Byleth thinks to himself. 'Me and my sister are teachers now? We barely know anything. Why did that Rhea chick choose us?'

"I don't know. But, we might as well take this chance while we got it. So try your best alright?" Sothis said in your head.

Byleth has just chosen his house, the Golden Deer, and it is late the next day as he prepares for the mock battle and the schedule of the next year. Luckily, both Hanneman and Manuela have helped the twins prepare for both but unfortunately it hasn't even begun to scratch the necessary preparation for both.

"It will be best if you sleep in." Sothis told him. "It is nearly midnight, going further as you are now will only hamper you before it helps you."

Byleth reluctnantly agreed before he went to his dorm to sleep for the night. He just hope that darn Alois hasn't cursed him with this job.

...

Suddenly, Byleth felt awake as he opened his eyes in a unfamiliar Velvet carriage where a man with a long nose and a short girl with long white hair sat in front of him. "Welcome to the velvet room."

"Who are you? Where am I!?" Byleth asked.

"My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Lavenza." Igor turned to the small girl next to him. "This place exists between both dream and reality, mind and matter."

"We welcome you here for a reason." Lavenza spoke. "Soon you will embark on a new journey where you must face both tragedy and hardships."

"You know my future?" Byleth asks. "And where is the girl in my head!?"

"You must mean Sothis? She is unable to connect to this place." Lavender explained. "Although, she will help you on your journey."

"I must not keep you long. Soon you will wake up back in your bed, the next time we meet you will come after your journey has begun." Igor explained. "Til we meet again my guest."


End file.
